Patient Is Experiencing a Rapid Heartbeat
by pduster713
Summary: Tadashi was developing feelings for his friends Honey Lemon, but he'd never admit it. But then Baymax maybe does the job for him. Pre-Movie, TadaHoney Drabble.


**Author's Note: This is just a short oneshot about Tadashi and Honey Lemon before the movie. They're developing romantic feelings, but aren't in a relationship. It's pretty fluffy. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't work for Disney, let alone own the rights to their stories.**

"Scan complete. Patient: Tadashi Harmada. No evident signs of injury. Patient is in perfect health." Tadashi sighed with relief. So Baymax's scanner was working, now he just hoped the new protocol wouldn't mess it up. He grabbed the chip from his computer and placed it in the slot on Baymax's chest.

"Knock, Knock" Tadashi heard a voice call from the door way. He turned around and there was Honey Lemon. His heart jumped like it always did when he saw her and he could feel a smile spread across his face. In her lab coat, her hair a little frazzled from a day of experiments, but still beautiful as always.

"Oh hey" his voice gave away his excitement to see her so he cleared his throat, "What's up?"

She smiled. "I was just going to grab some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Tadashi perked up, "I would love to! It's just – I'm in the middle of something" he gestured to Baymax, "could you give me like 5 minutes?" he asked.

"Of course!" She walked closer, "how is he coming?" she patted Baymax's inflated arm.

"Good. Great, actually. Last week I added basic first aid to his protocol. And it actually worked! So now I've added more advanced stuff: CPR, defibrillation, Heimlich, more serious injuries, now I just have to make sure it didn't mess up with his scanners." He adjusted Baymax's head while speaking. Honey was close enough now he could see the brown flakes in her eye as she watched him work. He wiped off Baymax's lense, not that it needed cleaning, but to avoid eye contact with Honey.

"It's really amazing Tadashi! The work you're doing, it'll help a lot of people someday." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Honey, that's the hope." Standing this close to her it was embarrassingly obvious that she was several inches taller than him, at least in her heels. That Honey Lemon always wore high heels and shorts skirts was frequently a frustration for Tadashi, and not just because of the height difference. He blushed and looked away again.

"Alright Baymax, scan me." He nervously glanced at Honey out of the corner of his eye while facing Baymax for the scan.

"Now Scanning" Baymax droned in his robotic voice, "Scan complete. Patient: Tadashi Harmada. Patient is experiencing a rapid heartbeat. Cause of rapid heartbeat include fear, exercise, or excitement. Paired with significant blood rush to the face it can indicate embarrassment or attraction."

"Well, looks like this dang thing is faulty again." Tadashi chuckled nervously and avoided looking at Honey Lemon. This stupid robot needed to learn when to shut up. "I, uh, guess the new protocol made his sensors hyper sensitive or something."

"Tadashi-" Honey tried to speak up.

"I guess I'll need to work on it when we get back, or, or maybe I should just stay here and work on it."

"Tadashi!" Honey said more instantly.

"New patient. Scan in process." Baymax turned to Honey Lemon "Scan complete. Patient is 20 year old female in good health. Female patient is also experiencing a heart rate and blood rush to the face." Honey's eyes widened in embarrassment. Tadashi turned to look at her sheepishly and saw she looked just as embarrassed as he felt. They stared at each other and felt the tension grow thick. Finally Honey looked down, "I, uh-"

"Let's go get lunch." Tadashi interrupted, and Honey looked up smiling.

"Lunch sound great." Tadashi playfully threw his arm around her, and they strolled out the door. He wasn't really sure what was going on between the two of them, or where it would lead, but he knew he would be glad to spend any time with her he could. Whether at lunch or in the lab. Even if it was embarrassing, she always made his heart rate increase.


End file.
